Reunion
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: This is the 3rd book in my so so trilogy. or second. it's a good story, but please read story that popped into my mind first. more info inside if needed.
1. Chapter 1

REUNION

**Hey Newsiesgirllaces here. This is the third book in my so so trilogy. I will admit it. I personally think it's terrible. Please tell me otherwise, but that's what I think of it so far. I am still writing kidnapped by the Legion of doom, but I have evil writers block on it. Enjoy the story!**

**I do not own anything except for Terri, John, Luke, and Liv.****(sob)**

Terri's P.O.V

"C'mon mom! Do we really have to go?" I sighed.

"I have to side with Terri on this one." Luke agreed.

"Now, now, it will make your father proud if you came." mom said caringly.

"Yah, but we're technically not even related to anyone there! It's a _family _reunion." I explained.

"Theresa Zinda Conroy. The moment I married your father you became part of this family." Mom said sternly.

"No. I am, and will forever be, a Conroy. You, on the other hand, went from a Conroy, to a Carter. Thus not making me any part of the Carter family." I replied.

"Wether you like it or not, you're going." Mom said with teeth clenched. Luke was silent. He knew mom and I were having one of our moments.

"Terri. Go get John. I'll wait for you two in the car." Mom said, gravbing Luke, and pulling him out the door, twards the car. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to Johns room.

"Knock knock." I said while opening the door. "You ready to meet our new family?" I questioned.

"I'm not looking forward to it, but am I ready to go, yah." John replied drylie. He looked over at me and could tell of my disapointment. "who knows, maybe we'll have some fun." he said, putting on a fake smile.

" Am I the only one who _hasn't _forgotten dad?" I questioned. John put on a serious face.

"No one has forgotten dad." he said softly.

"Just saying. Everything's been moving so fast! First dad… then mom starts dating just like that. Then only, what? Two years pass and she's married! It's like mom cared nothing for him!" I exclaimed. Water vapor in the air was dancing around me wildly. John put his hand on my shoulder.

"Settle down Terri. He was my dad too. I know how you feel." The floating water dropped and we headed out to the car.

When we got to the reunion, tons of people were there. Stepdad had like, seven brothers and sisters, who also desided to have a big family. Needless to say, it was hard to find a parking space. Once out of the car, mom and step dad went to mingling with some old people leaving me and my brothers to fend for ourselves. I scanned the area looking for at least one familiar face. Suddenly I thought I saw one!

"Hey guys, do we know her?" I questioned my brothers, pointing in the girls direction.

"She does look familiar." John stated rubbing his head.

"then lets meet her and find out." Luke smiled, walking up to the girl as John and I followed.

"hey, have we met before?" Luke inquired.

_He's so straight foreward._

"Ummmmm you guys look familiar." she shrugged. My eyes widend. I knew that voice.

"Olivia?" I questioned. She then looked surprised.

"Terri, John. Luke? The last time I saw you three we were in cartoon." she whispered.

"So why are you here?" John said with a laugh.

_John's got a girlfriend, John's got a girlfriend. _

"Well, my foster mom is that guy's sister." Liv said pointing behind us. I turned around to see our step dad.

"That's our dad!" Luke exclaimed.

"Our _step _dad." I corrected.

"Wow. Small world." laughed Liv.

"What did you mean when you said foster mom?" John inquired.

"yah, I'm adopted." shrugged Liv. It didn't seem to bother her much. Then again. She always seemed like an optimist.

"So have you three been beamed back up yet." she questioned.

"No." I replied.

"Me neither. They probably got evil under controll by now." she our entire backround changed. Liv, John, Luke, and I were in the center of the watch tower. At least that's what I thought it was. The place was trashed.

"darn you irony." I heard Liv mutter. Booster Gold was in front of the controll pannel, and sighed once he saw us.

"I finally got you up. We have a major situation!" exclaimed Booster.

"What happened?" inquired Liv.

"you Olivia. You happened."

**Dun dun dun!!!! Please review!**


	2. CLONE? Watcha talk'n 'bout Booster?

**Yah! I own liv, Terri, Luke, and John. Boo! I don't own anyone else. Please review! **

**-Laces **

John's P.O.V

I looked over at Liv, who's big beautiful brown eyes were filled with questions.

"What do you mean by, 'I happened'?" She questioned.

"It wasn't you. It was more like an evil clone a few years older thean you." explained skeetze.

"how'd that possibly happen!?!" Liv exclaimed.

"Luthor must've gotten a piece of your DNA, and constructed a clone. I figured that in order to stop a clone, I needed the original." Booster explained.

"How do you know it's Luthor?" terri inquired.

"'cause who else is that smart?" Booster said in an obvious tone.

"This screams Galitaya from fearful symmitry." muttered Liv.

"hey. You're right. A clone that's older then you, but wasn't that Cadmus, not Luthor." Terri questioned raising an eyebrow.

"yes. More specifically Amanda Waller, and Professor Hamilton." Liv agreed. Her eyes then lit up "Well Luthor did steal some plans from Cadmus under Waller's nose. He could've gotten some info on cloning." she explained.

"Like he did with the android in terror in the Sky!" Terri exclaimed.

"Bullseye." Liv smiled.

"Well that was a nice nerd talk, but it still doesn't get us anywhere." Luke said, probably not understanding what Liv, and terri were talking about.

"You're right. We'll need some help." Liv stated.

"Skeetze and I are the ones here to help." Booster sighed.

"what happened to everyone else?" I questioned.

"Olivia two took them all."Booster replied.

"How did you manage to stay here.?" Liv questioned.

"Well. She was beating everyone up, easily knocking them out. Her fight with superman only took a matter of seconds! every time she nocked a member out she would beam them with somewhere with a trasporter gun. When she got to me, I put up a fight, but I knew it was hopeless when she took out the man of steel. When she had me down, she stopped beating me. She put on a strage smile on her face, and transported herself out." Booster explained. I looked over at Liv.

"you are really that powerful?" I questioned.

"With all my powers put together , yah. I'm just surprised I could take Superman she shrugged.

"Back to the problem at hand. How do we find Luthor?" Luke questioned.

"I got it! Skeetze, can you search your data sources on where Luthor was spotted last?" Terri inquired.

"Yes. He was last seen… today…in jail. Where he still is now!" Skeetze informed. I was now confused. Luthor is in jail?


End file.
